iFeel Rebellious
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: When Freddie gets a tattoo, he reveals a side to Sam she never knew existed. And Sam likes this new side of Freddie...alot...


**So I did an iCarly fanfic called **_**iGet a Tattoo **_**and that inspired me to write this. Here's **_**iFeel Rebellious.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

"Where is Freddork?" Sam snapped from her spot on a bean bag chair. It was the special 5 year anniversary webcast of iCarly…and Freddie was late.

"He said he'd be here in a minute," Carly said, sitting in the bean bag chair next to Sam, "Can you believe we started this webshow at 13?"

"Now we're 18 and old," Sam said with an exhagerated sighed. Carly giggled.

"18 isn't old," Carly said.

"It was when I was 13," Sam said. At that moment, Freddie came through the door.

"Sorry I'm late," he said. Sam turned to scold him for being late.

"And you're always telling me not to be late," she said. Freddie just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," Freddie said, picking up his camera, "We're on in 5…4…3…2…"

* * *

The show had gone great with no mistakes or technical glitches at all. Carly had gone downstairs to help Spencer out with something, leaving Sam and Freddie alone upstairs, sititing in bean bag chairs. Sam turned to say something to Freddie and noticed something on his arm, peeking out of the short sleeve of his black polo shirt.

"What's on your arm?" she asked, leaning over to him.

"Oh," Freddie said, a grin spreading across his face, "The reason I was late. Took a little longer than I anticipated."

Sam gasped at what she saw. On Freddie's upper right arm was a tattoo. It reminded Sam of a transformer, but was made of a computer. It's chest was the computer monitor, each of it's legs half of the keyboard and the arms and head a mass of metal and wires. It's hand was singing a computer mouse from it's cord.

"_You_ got a tattoo?!" Sam said in disbelief, "Is it real?"

"Yeah," Freddie said.

"Won't your mom flip?" she asked, "If so, can I watch?"

"She probably will, but I'm eighteen now. I don't need her permission," Freddie said. Sam reached out a finger and traced along the tattoo. Freddie tried to ignore the goosebumps that popped up from her touch.

"Sexy," she murmured so low, Freddie wasn't sure he heard her right.

"What?" he asked. Sam took her finger off Freddie's tattoo to look up at him.

"I said sexy," Sam said, "You're tattoo makes you kinda sexy." Freddie's dark eyes widened in surprise.

"You are aware you just used my name and sexy in the same sentence, right?" Freddie asked. Sam's red glossed lips curled into a smirk.

"Yeah," she said, "Is that so weird?"

"Kinda," Freddie said. Sam chuckled.

"So what made you get it," Sam said, tapping the tattoo lightly with her finger. Freddie shrugged.

"A bit of rebellion I guess," he answered, "I was passing a tattoo parlor and saw this in the window. I thought it was perfect for me."

"Oooh, what a rebel," Sam teased, leaning toward Freddie to get a better look at the tattoo. She could make out every small wire and computer part. It look well done.

"You bet," Freddie teased right back, leaning closer to Sam. Neither of them noticed just how close they were until Sam looked up and her blue eyes locked right onto Freddie's dark brown ones. Sam opened her mouth to say something but, for the first time in her life, was left speechless. Freddie's dark eye seemed to hold her in a kind of trance.

"You know what," Freddie said in a soft voice. Sam managed to find her voice to whisper, "What?"

"I'm feeling rebellious again," he said. Sam raised an eyebrow, confused.

"How?" she asked.

"By doing this?" Freddie said, and then pressed his lips against Sam's in a soft kiss. He expected Sam to smack him into next year, so of course he was surprised when Sam pressed her lips harder against his, cupping his face in her hands and deepening the kiss. He sucked on her bottom lip, elicting a small moan from Sam. They parted, breathless.

"I think I'm liking this rebellious side of you," Sam said with a grin. Freddie chuckled and kissed her again.

**There's **_**iFeel Rebellious**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
